Ten Songs Ten Different Stories
by She's Faking
Summary: From wedding songs to good dreams. Beings afraid and running to walking the aisle. Response to the iPod challenge. Tags: Anyone who wants to try.


Response to the iPod challenge.

Not my best...but they're still goos. Well to me. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING.

* * *

**Good Go Bad By Cheyenne Kimball**

Derek sighed softly and remembered times. They used to be happy. Things have changed. His heart broken. Casey looked at his face and sighed.

He was heart broken since he said she was the only one. She didn't want to be settled down.

"Let's break up. I'm sick and tired of watching the good go bad." Casey nodded at his voice and shook her head.

They weren't going bad. They just never worked out. He sighed softly. "And I'm not coming back this time."

She nodded as he had his stuff packed up. He was planning this. She mentally slapped herself for not noticing. Now she was going to completely ruin her reputation at school.

"We used to be happy." Derek said over his shoulder "Well things have changed." Casey said as she settled on her chair and turned on the TV.

* * *

**Going Down On It By Hot Action Cop**

Derek smiled and rocked out to one of his favourite songs on The Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Soundtrack. This was actually his favourite video game.

Considering Casey was the only one home and asleep, he blasted it on purpose. He smirked and turned on the surround system. He smirked and bobbed his head to the music.

Casey tried to block out the music and tried to get some kind of sleep like a normal person. She sighed and walked toward her door, stamping down the stairs.

She could see him smirk. This was part of his plan. God how she fell for it every time.

Derek smirked and dropped his controller and walked toward her. Casey crossed her arms and tried not to smile.

It was just so damn hard considering he was just so close to her.

He smiled and gently pressed his lips against hers. He placed his hands on the small of her back and gently forced her back. They were going down.

The music matched everything as they kissed, laying down on the floor. He smirked, enjoying his favourite person with his favourite song of all time.

Now video games didn't seem so much interesting.

* * *

**Elsewhere By Bethany Joy Galeotti On the One Tree Hill Soundtrack**

Casey smiled as she walked down the aisle. Derek smiled, waiting at the end.

Everythign went in a hurry. Now it was Casey's turn to sing her vows.

"I believe this is heaven to no one else but. And I'll defend it as long I can be left here to linger in silence. If I choose to youyou try to understand?"

Her eyes watched Derek's as he smiled. She tried nott o tear up as she finished her small song maybe 2 minutes long or so. Derek smiled at her as he grabbed her hands.

She smiled as they kissed, finally being wife and husband now.

Everything was just beautiful.

* * *

**Beautiful Love By The Afters.**

Derek smiled as he watched Casey dance to an upbeat song.

This was the things he always loved to see. He smirked, nudging her door open even more. He smiled and stepped toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist when he back was turned.

She smiled and stopped dancing, turning around.

"What a beautiful smile." Derek said as she was facing him. She smiled as her eyes glistened. "Can I stay for a while?"

He said softly, kissing her cheek. "On this beautiful night, we'll make everything right." She smiled at her own words. She hadn't expected to say that.

"My beautiful love." Derek said softly as he placed his lips against her neck.

She sighed softly and shook her head just a bit. "Derek, not now." She pushed him away gently and started to practice again.

"I don't have time for silliness." She said coldly. What was wrong with her?

"Get out." Derek was confused now and walked away, his head hanging down.

* * *

**Boyfriend By Ashlee Simpson.**

Casey smirked as danced in the club next to some guys around her. She was fully confident. Totally.

She stopped as the music ended. She headed toward the club and started toward her apartment. She was going home alone. Just teasing the guys like always.

As she stepped into her apartment, her cellphone rang. She picked it up. Her best friend Emily yelled at her. "Sorry that I answered the phone when he called! I didn't steal your boyfriend!"

She heard more yelling as she rolled her eyes.

"When I went out tonight I came home alone!" With that she hung up her cell phone and changed out of her club outfit.

* * *

**The Middle By Jimmy Eat World**

Derek sat in his chair as he slept. He was leaning back a bit as he smiled subconsciously. His dream had been nothing like his reality. He and Sally were together again.

Unlike in reality, they were divorced. All he could remember was how her hair smelled as she cuddled up next to him after each time they made love. He couldn't believe that she wanted a divorce.

But it was fair to him. She was unfaithful.

Now back to his dream. He was smiling on the outside while his dream continued.

* * *

**Ultraviolet By Alexz Johnson**

She smiled as she stood up on stage, singing her song. This was her song she always loved to sing. Every little while, she glanced toward the backstage as her fiancé was standing there, watching her song her heart.

She smiled as she was now living her life long dream. She finished the song breathless for once.

"Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this show! Now I just want to introduce my fiancé to you all." Lizzie smiled as Edwin came on stage and kissed her softly like always. She smiled and gestured toward the piano.

"Now, here's our wedding song! With my fiancé on the piano." She smiled and nodded as Edwin started to play.

* * *

**Running From Me By Trust Company**

Derek sighed softly as he was, yet again, holding the razor. This wasn't unlike him. He'd just managed to make it out alive the last time.

Now this time, everything was just more safe, clean. He sighed softly and finished pressing it into his arm. He slid his armband toward it to stop the blood. He'd made the mistake to not wash it the last time.

He sighed and started toward the stairs and the door. He was running like always. He reached for the doorknob, when Casey slammed the door open, smiling. He grimaced when she took a look at Derek.

"Move." He said monotonous. She scoffed and moved out of his way., She wouldn't have done it without pushing him. He sighed softly and flinched back, starting toward the door, Running. Running from himself. Running from everything.

* * *

**Hallelujah By Paramore**

He smiled as he realized that she said I love you. "I love you too." He said softly. She smiled, somehow worried that he wasn't going to say it back.

"You do? I mean you don't have to say it if you don't want to I just-" He cut her off with his lips, which was the only way he knew to shut her up.

He smiled and nodded as they parted. "I do love you. I always have." The 27 year old Derek smiled at the 26 year old Casey admitted her feelings, right here, in the middle of the street in New York.

They smiled and kissed again. "How about we get off the street." She giggled and nodded. He took her hand in his and started off toward her apartment. "Wait…my husband…is home…"

* * *

**Let the Flames Begin By Paramore**

Lizzie sighed as she walked home from one of her soccer games. They'd lost five to zero. Apparently they sucked. Or so the coach said.

She sighed and she forced her legs to run toward the house. School was at least a mile and a half away. She sighed, finally reaching home. She took off her shin guards and cleets as she tossed them toward the rest of the shoes there. She took the stairs two by two.

She sighed and wiped her face, legs, and arms, from the dirt. As she was taking the stairs toward her room, she got pulled into the game room.

"What?" She said exhausted. Edwin smiled and started to take her hands dancing with her. "One last dance before we're separated." He said not smiling.

Lizzie nodded and danced with him. She knew what he meant.


End file.
